Miracle of Moon
by DeviTX
Summary: Ran membisikkan keinginannya pada bulan. Ketika dia terbangun, dia telah berada di Mineral Town. Apa yang telah terjadi padanya? Bagaimana caranya kembali ke rumahnya sendiri? Chapter 4: Mineral Town (I). RnR please...
1. Chapter 1

**Miracle of Moon**

**Crossover HM FoMT X Detective Conan**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Permintaan pada Bulan**

Ran menatap bulan yang sedang bersinar terang tanpa terhalangi apapun dari jendela kantor Detektif Mouri. Bulan itu hampir bulat sempurna, yang menandakan kalau sebentar lagi akan purnama. Dia menatap bulan itu dengan ekspresi sedih.

Beberapa hari ini, dia selalu kesepian. Ayahnya sibuk mengurus kasus-kasus dan dia tidak bisa ikut pergi ke TKP karena sibuk dengan latihan karate. Sonoko beberapa hari ini tidak ada di Beika karena dia menghadiri acara dengan keluarganya di Hokkaido. Dan Conan sendiri, beberapa hari ini menginap di rumah Profesor Agasa. Conan bilang dia ingin menemani Ai karena Ai sedang sakit.

Jujur saja, entah kenapa Ran merasa agak iri pada Ai karena Conan begitu perhatian padanya dan kelihatan tidak ingin melihat Ai terluka atau semacamnya. Mungkin karena dia selalu melihat kalau Conan itu mirip dengan Shinichi, sehingga melihatnya dekat dengan Ai membuatnya seperti melihat Shinichi perhatian pada gadis lain.

Dan pikiran itu membuat Ran memikirkan Shinichi. Ran memang selalu memikirkan Shinichi, tapi itu hanya sebatas bertanya kapan dia akan pulang dan bagaimana kabarnya. Tapi sekarang dia benar-benar merindukan Shinichi dan ingin dia segera pulang dan kembali ke sisinya.

Dia sebenarnya mulai merasa ragu apakah Shinichi akan pulang padanya atau tidak. Dia tak pernah mengatakan pada siapapun, tapi sebenarnya ada saat-saat di mana dia begitu membutuhkan sosok pendamping – pacar – untuk berada di sisinya. Dan saat ini adalah salah satunya.

Ran menghela napasnya – merasa penat dengan keadaannya. Dia merasa kalau dia itu begitu jahat. Dia tahu Shinichi sudah berkata padanya kalau dia akan kembali, tapi sekarang, perasaan Ran pada Shinichi seakan-akan bisa lenyap. Mungkin itu karena Ran mulai lelah menunggu Shinichi. Dia tahu itu jahat, tapi dia tidak bisa membohongi perasaannya. Ya, dia mencintai Shinichi. Tapi dia juga butuh cinta untuk dirinya sendiri.

Segala pemikiran itu membuat Ran pusing. Dia segera menutup jendela dan pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil minuman. Dia tahu kalau terus memikirkannya, dia bisa sakit karena terlalu lelah. Dia pun memutuskan untuk segera tidur. Dia tidak khawatir pada ayahnya karena Kogoro mempunyai kunci duplikat kantornya.

.

Hari ini Ran terbangun sebelum alarmnya berbunyi. Dia segera mandi dan bergegas untuk membuatkan sarapan untuknya dan Kogoro. Setelah selesai, dia segera menghidangkannya di meja makan. Di situ Kogoro sudah duduk sambil membaca Koran.

"_Ohayou, Tou-san_," sapa Ran sambil tersenyum.

Kogoro menurunkan korannya dan menatap Ran. "_Ohayou_, Ran." Kogoro meminum kopinya. "Oh ya, Ran, nanti Ayah akan pergi mengurus kasus. Kemungkinan Ayah tidak akan pulang sampai besok. Kau tak apa sendirian di rumah?"

"Aku tak apa-apa. Lagipula, kurasa Conan akan pulang nanti malam. Ayah tenang saja," jawab Ran. "Tapi, awas saja kalau aku tahu Ayah minum-minum di saat aku tak ada!" mendengarnya ancaman Ran, Kogoro tersenyum getir. Mereka pun melanjutkan sarapan mereka dan siap memulai aktivitas mereka.

.

"Shinichi, kapan kau akan pulang?" tanya Ran di telepon pada Shinichi. Malam itu, Shinichi menghubungi Ran.

"_Maaf, Ran. Aku sedang terlibat kasus saat ini. Aku tidak bisa pulang sementara waktu," _jawab Shinichi di telepon.

Ran yang mendengarnya terdiam. Perasaannya yang tidak nyaman muncul kembali. Merasa Ran hanya diam, Shinichi pun bertanya, _"Ran, kau tidak apa-apa?_.

Belum sempat Ran menjawab, Shinichi segera berkata, _"Maaf, Ran. Tapi aku harus segera kembali. Jika tidak, kasusnya akan semakin buruk. Jaa~"_ dan Shinichi pun memutuskan teleponnya.

Ran meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja. Air matanya mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Dia berusaha agar air matanya tidak jatuh. Akhirnya, dia mengambil makan malam yang sudah disiapkannya dan membawanya ke ruang keluarga.

Malam ini Ran kembali makan malam sendirian. Tadi Conan meneleponnya dan bilang kalau tidak bisa kembali karena Ai demam lagi. Dia baru akan pulang dua hari lagi. Ran tidak tahu kalau sebenarnya Conan ada di rumah Profesor Agasa untuk menyelidiki Organisasi Hitam dari data yang mereka dapatkan dari kasus sebelumnya.

"Mereka berdua itu sama saja," ucap Ran pada dirinya sendiri. "Apakah mereka tidak mengerti kalau aku ingin ditemani? Aku juga… tidak sekuat yang orang lain pikirkan," air mata Ran tak bisa ditahannya lagi. Perlahan, air mata mulai mengalir di pipinya.

Tak punya niat untuk menghapus air matanya, Ran melangkah menuju kamarnya. Dia tidak berniat menyalakan lampu kamarnya. Dia lalu membuka jendela di berandanya. Dia duduk, menarik kedua kakinya ke dada, dan memeluknya. Dari situ dia bisa melihat bulan yang berbentuk bulat sempurna, bulan purnama. Ran terdiam saat melihat bulan itu.

"Indah," gumamnya. Ran seperti terpana melihat bulan purnama itu. "Rasanya… ada yang lain dari bulan itu," batinnya. Ran pun terus menatap bulan itu. Dia tidak mempedulikan waktu yang terlewat. Air matanya pun sudah berhenti mengalir, meninggalkan bekas di pipinya.

Mata Ran mulai terasa berat. Tapi, dia memaksakan dirinya untuk terus menatap bulan. Entah kenapa, dia tak ingin berpaling dari pemandangan itu. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menariknya untuk tetap menatap bulan itu.

Tapi, rasa kantuknya tak bisa dilawannya. Sebelum dia menyandarkan kepalanya di kakinya, dia berbisik pada bulan itu, "Aku ingin ada yang menemaniku dan tidak meninggalkanku,". Ran pun menutup matanya dan tertidur.

.

Matahari yang bersinar cerah mewarnai pagi yang tenang di Beika. Seperti yang dikatakannya pada Ran dua hari yang lalu, pagi itu, Conan kembali ke kantor detektif. Dia Saat masuk, dia menyadari kalau kantor itu sepi. "_Tadaima,"_ ucapnya. Tapi tak ada sahutan balasan yang biasanya dari Ran. Conan mengerutkan keningnya. Dimana Ran? Dia tahu kalau Kogoro tidak ada di rumah.

Conan pun segera menuju kamar Ran. Mungkin Ran ada di kamarnya dan tak mendengar dia pulang. "Ran-_neechan_, aku pulang," katanya saat dia masuk. Bukannya disambut dengan senyum dari Ran, Conan tidak menemukan apapun selain jendela beranda yang terbuka.

"Sebenarnya Ran ada dimana?" ucapnya. "Perasaanku mulai tidak enak." Conan segera berlari untuk mencari Ran di sekitar blok. Mungkin Ran sedang pergi berbelanja. Karena ini hari Minggu, Ran tidak mungkin punya kegiatan di sekolah.

Saat akan keluar, pintunya terbuka dan Kogoro masuk. "Aku pulang, Ran."

"Paman? Paman sudah kembali," ucap Conan.

"Ng, kenapa kau? Terlihat panik seperti itu. Dimana Ran?"

"Ran-_neechan_ tidak ada di rumah. Aku baru mau mencarinya di luar," jawab Conan.

"Mungkin dia hanya pergi berbelanja sebentar. Dia pasti segera kembali," ucap Kogoro sambil berjalan masuk dan menuju ruang keluarga.

"Mungkin memang seperti itu," pikir Conan. Dia pun mengikuti Kogoro masuk ke ruang keluarga.

"Apa ini?!" Conan kaget saat mendengar teriakan Kogoro. Dia segera berlari dan masuk ke ruangan itu.

"Ini…" Conan melihat Kogoro sedang memeriksa makanan di meja. Ekspresi terkejut ada di wajahnya. Conan pun segera mendekat. "Makanan ini, sudah lebih dari sehari dibiarkan. Kemungkinan makanan dua hari yang lalu," kata Conan. Tak lebih dari semenit, Conan langsung mengerti. "Ran…!" ucapnya tertahan.

Sepertinya, Kogoro juga mulai mengerti. "Jangan-jangan ini makan malam dua hari yang lalu. Itu berarti –" kata-kata Kogoro terpotong saat Conan langsung menyambar ponsel milik Ran yang ada di meja.

Di situ ada lima panggilan tak terjawab dan dua _e-mail_. Conan membuka _e-mail_ pertama dan kedua. Keduanya berasal dari Sonoko yang mengabari kalau dia sudah pulang. Semuanya dikirim kemarin hari. Itu berarti Ran tidak membuka ponselnya sejak kemarin.

"Paman, sebaiknya Paman menelepon polisi. Aku akan mencari Ran-_neechan_ di sekitar sini," kata Conan. Dia segera berlari kelauar meninggalkan Kogoro yang masih terdiam. Kogoro pun mengambil ponselnya dan menelepon polisi.

Conan masuk ke Poirot Café dan disambut oleh Azusa, pelayan Poirot Café. "Ada apa, Conan-kun? Kau terlihat panik."

"Apa Ran-_neechan_ datang ke sini hari ini atau kemarin?" Conan bertanya balik.

"Eh, Ran? Tidak. Sebenarnya, aku tidak melihat Ran sejak kemarin. Kupikir Ran tidak keluar rumah karena libur," jelas Azusa.

"Sial!" umpat Conan dan langsung berlari keluar, meninggalkan Azusa yang bingung.

Sudah seharian Conan dan Kogoro mencari Ran. Polisi, Eri, Sonoko, Profesor Agasa dan _Shonen Tantei_ pun sudah ikut mencari, tapi mereka tidak menemukan Ran. Karena sudah malam, pencarian mereka dihentikan dan akan dilanjutkan besok. Besok siang juga Heiji dan Kazuha akan datan untuk membantu mencari Ran.

Conan masuk ke kamarnya dan Kogoro. Dia berbaring di _futon_-nya. Sebelum tertidur, Conan berbisik, "Dimana sebenarnya kau, Ran?

.

Seperti biasa, Mary dan keluarganya pergi ke Mother's Hill. Sesampainya di sana, Basil segera meneliti tumbuhan di situ dibantu oleh Anna. Mary berjalan pelan-pelan di sekitar situ. Dia tak ingin terpeleset karena salju. Ya, di Mineral Town sedang winter.

"Padahal, winter baru beberapa hari, tapi saljunya sudah menumpuk," katanya pada diri sendiri. "Ayah, Ibu, aku mau jalan-jalan sebentar. Boleh, kan?" tanyanya.

"Baiklah. Tapi, hati-hati dengan langkahmu," kata Anna. Mary mengangguk dan segera berjalan ke arah gunung.

"Oh, salju ini benar-benar membuatku sulit berjalan," kata Mary. Dia berusaha untuk menyingkirkan salju dari jalannya.

Kegiatannya itu terhenti saat dia melihat seseorang terbaring di dekat pohon. Salju menutupi sebagian tubuhnya. Mary segera berlari ke arahnya. Orang itu gadis seumurannya. Mary mencoba membangunkan gadis itu. "Dia dingin sekali."

Mary segera membuka jaketnya dan memakaikannya pada gadis itu. Dia lalu bergegas ke tempat ayah dan ibunya. "Ayah, Ibu, tolong!" teriaknya saat melihat orang tuanya.

"Ada apa, Mary?" tanya Basil khawatir.

"Ada seorang gadis yang terbaring di kaki gunung. Dia tak sadarkan diri," jelas Mary. Tanpa banyak bicara, mereka segera ke tempat gadis itu.

Sesampainya di tempat gadis itu, Basil segera memeriksa nadinya. "Dia masih hidup, tapi detaknya sangat lemah."

"Kita harus segera membawanya ke klinik. Mungkin, dia pingsan karena badai kemarin," kata Anna. Mereka pun segera membawa gadis itu ke Mineral town.

Di klinik, mereka disambut Elli yang terkejut melihat gadis yang mereka bawa. "Elli, tolong gadis ini!" kata Mary.

"Tolong letakkan di kamar pasien. Aku akan memanggil dokter," katanya. Mereka segera meletakkan gadis itu di tempat tidur. Sedangkan Elli bergegas memanggil Dokter Trent.

"Bagaimana dia bisa seperti ini?" tanya Trent saat dia datang memeriksa.

"Kami tidak tahu. Kami menemukannya di Mother's Hill," kata Basil. "Kurasa dia tak bisa melewati badai kemarin."

Trent mengangguk. "Elli, tolong ambilkan turbojolt," ucapnya. Elli segera mengambilnya dan memberikannya pada Trent. Trent pun meminumkannya pada gadis itu.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Dokter Trent?" tanya Mary.

"Dia hanya kedinginan. Aku sudah meminumkan turbojolt padanya, mungkin dia akan segera sadar."

"Ugh…" mereka berbalik melihat gadis itu mulai terbangun. "Di..dimana aku?" tanyanya sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Kau ada di Mineral Town, tepatnya di klinik. Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Trent.

"A..aku masih agak pusing. Kenapa aku bisa ada di sini?"

"Kami menemukanmu di Mother's Hill tidak sadarkan diri. Lalu, kami membawamu ke sini," jawab Anna lembut. "Siapa namamu?"

"Ran, Mouri Ran," jawabnya. "Apa kalian bisa mengatakan jalan ke kota Beika?"

"Beika? Kami tidak pernah mendengar tentang kota itu. Tapi tenang saja. Kami akan meminta Mayor kota ini untuk membantumu. Sekarang, kau masih harus istirahat, Ran."

Ran yang memang masih merasa pusing dan lemah, mengangguk. Dia lalu tidur sementara yang lainnya keluar dari kamar itu. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa aku bisa ada di sini?" pikir Ran sebelum dia benar-benar tertidur.

.

.

.

**Akhirnya aku bisa menulis fic ini. Aku sudah lama kepikiran tentang fic ini. Aku pikir akan bagus jika Ran akhirnya menemukan seseorang lain karena Shinichi tidak juga kembali. Lagipula, aku juga bukan ShinRan shipper *dikejar ShinRan FC*. Apakah mereka terlihat OOC? Oh ya, ini cross-fic pertamaku. Jadi, aku minta nasehat, saran, dan kritik dari kalian. Review, please?**


	2. Moonstones

**Miracle of Moon**

**Crossover HM FoMT X Detective Conan**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan and Harvest Moon.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Moonstones**

"Oh, kau sudah kembali Jack," ucap Staid saat dia melihat Jack masuk ke Miracle Farm. Staid sudah selesai mengurus hewan-hewan. Karena ini _winter_, tidak ada tanaman yang perlu diurus. Jadi, hanya Staid-lah yang membantu Jack di pertanian.

"Ya. Kau tahu Staid, tadi aku bertemu dengan _Mayor_ di Rose Square," kata Jack saat dia duduk di sebelah Staid yang sedang memainkan serulingnya. "Dia bilang kalau sekarang dia sedang mengurus seorang gadis yang ada di klinik. Katanya gadis itu ditemukan Mary di Mother's Hill dalam keadaan pingsan. Kelihatannya gadis itu berasal dari tempat yang jauh."

Staid berhenti memainkan serulingnya. "Gadis itu memang berasal dari tempat yang jauh."

"Kau sudah tahu tentang gadis itu?!"

"Tentu saja. Kami tahu apa yang terjadi di Mineral Town. Kami 'kan _Harvest Sprites_," ucap Staid santai. Dia kembali memainkan serulingnya.

"Tentu, kalian memang _Harvest Sprites_," ucap Jack sarkastis.

"Ya. Dan kau tidak boleh hanya bersantai di sini, Jack. Kau harus pergi ke klinik dan menemui gadis itu."

"Eh? Aku? Untuk apa?" tanya Jack bingung.

Staid menatap Jack. "Karena hanya kau yang bisa menolongnya. Kau berteman dengan kami. Kau mengenal _Harvest Goddess_. Kaulah yang dapat membantunya menemukan cara untuk pulang," jelas Staid.

"Begitukah? Tapi, bagaimana caranya aku membantunya?" tanya Jack lagi.

"Nanti kau bicara padanya. Kalau kau sudah tahu apa yang dia butuhkan, bawa dia ke rumah kami," jawab Staid.

"Aku mulai mengerti. Jadi, kalian tahu cara agar dia bisa pulang?" Staid mengangguk. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Ini masih siang. Aku akan pergi sekarang," Jack pun berdiri dan pergi menuju klinik.

Di klinik, dia disambut oleh Elli yang baru keluar dari kamar pasien. "Hai, Jack. Apa kau membutuhkan sesuatu?"

"Hai Elli. Sebenarnya, aku ke sini untuk melihat keadaan gadis yang sedang dibicarakan itu," ucap Jack.

"Wah, sepertinya berita cepat menyebar, ya?"

"Aku diberi tahu oleh _Mayor_. Apa aku bisa menjenguknya?"

"Tentu. Keadaan Ran sudah membaik. Aku rasa dia memang membutuhkan seseorang untuk bercakap-cakap dengannya," kata Elli.

"Namanya Ran?" tanya Jack.

"Ya, namanya Mouri Ran," jawab Elli. "Aku harap kau dapat membantunya Jack. Dia masih agak trauma dengan kejadian yang menimpanya."

Jack mengangguk. "Akan kubantu sebisaku." Setelah itu Jack masuk ke kamar Ran dan menemukan Ran yang sedang duduk bersandar di tempat tidurnya.

Ran yang menyadari kehadiran Jack yang tersenyum padanya, membalas senyuman Jack dan mempersilahkannya duduk. "Hai, aku Jack," kata Jack saat dia sudah duduk di samping tempat tidur Ran.

"Namaku Mouri Ran. Kelihatannya kalian saling memanggil dengan nama kecil, jadi kau boleh memanggilku Ran," kata Ran.

"Baiklah, Ran. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Jack. "Aku sudah mendengar tentangmu dari _Mayor_."

"Aku sudah baikan. Elli dan Dokter Trent merawatku dengan baik." Jawab Ran. "Aku mengerti. Tadi, _Mayor_ ke sini dan menanyakan asal-usulku, bagaimana aku bisa di sini, dan sebagainya."

"Dan kau menceritakan semuanya?" tanya Jack hati-hati.

Ran mengangguk. "Orang-orang di sini ramah dan baik. Mereka tidak memaksaku dan membuatku nyaman. Lagipula, aku memang harus menceritakannya jika aku ingin kembali. Tapi, kelihatannya tidak ada satu pun yang tahu di mana kotaku dan cara untuk ke sana," jelas Ran sedih.

"Begitu," Jack mengangguk-angguk. "Kalau kau bersedia, aku ingin kau menceritakannya juga padaku. Mungkin saja aku bisa membantu, soalnya aku juga bukan berasal dari kota ini."

Mendengarnya, Ran menatap Jack penuh harap. "Benarkah? Baiklah, aku berasal dari Beika, Tokyo, Jepang," Ran memulai. "Tapi, tadi aku melihat peta dunia kalian dan itu aneh bagiku karena aku sama sekali tidak mengetahui tempat-tempat di peta itu. Yang terakhir kuingat, aku tertidur di kamarku saat sedang melihat pemandangan malam dari beranda kamar. Saat aku terbangun, aku menemukan diriku sudah berada di klinik ini dikelilingi Elli, Dokter Trent, Mary, Basil, dan Anna."

"Jadi kau tak tahu apa-apa bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini?" Ran menggelengkan kepalanya. "Hm, kelihatannya memang hanya mereka yang bisa membantumu."

"Eh? Siapa?" tanya Ran penasaran.

Jack tersenyum. "Aku akan memberitahumu besok. Sekarang, kau masih harus istirahat. Jangan pikirkan apapun dulu," saran Jack. "Aku janji akan membantumu, tapi besok."

Ran sebenarnya masih agak bingung dan penasaran. Tapi dia mengiyakan saran Jack dan beristirahat kembali. Sementara Jack pamit pulang dan kembali ke pertaniannya.

.

Setelah Jack menyelesaikan seluruh pekerjaannya, dia pergi ke dapur dan membuat _miso soup_. Dia bermaksud untuk memberikannya pada Ran. Setelah itu, dia meninggalkan rumah dan pergi ke _supermarket_ untuk membeli roti. Setelah membayar roti itu pada Jeff, dia pun pergi ke klinik.

Dia menemukan Trent dan Elli yang sedang berbicara di ruangan Trent. "Selamat siang, Dokter, Elli," sapanya.

"Selamat pagi, Jack. Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" tanya Elli.

"Aku ingin meminta izin membawa Ran pergi ke gereja," jawab Jack. "Kemarin aku sudah berjanji padanya untuk membawanya ke gereja untuk berdoa."

Trent menatap Jack. "Baiklah, aku mengizinkanmu, Jack. Kau boleh membawanya keluar. Keadaannya sudah cukup sehat. Tapi, kau tak boleh membuatnya kelelahan!" ucap Trent.

"Aku mengerti. Tenang saja, aku akan menjaga Ran," Jack pun masuk ke kamar Ran.

"Hai Ran. Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Ran tersenyum melihat kedatangan Jack. "Aku sudah sehat, kok. Lalu, bagaimana dengan yang kau katakan kemarin?"

"Ini," Jack memberikan bungkusan roti yang dibelinya tadi. Ran mengerutkan keningnya lalu menatap Jack dengan tatapan apa-ini. "Itu roti. Aku sudah meminta izin dari Dokter Trent untuk membawamu ke gereja hari ini."

"Gereja? Untuk apa?" tanya Ran bingung.

"Kau akan tahu nanti. Ayo, kita harus bergegas sebelum sore," Jack membantu Ran turun dari kasurnya. Setelah itu, Ran memakai jaket yang dipinjamkan Mary padanya dan mengikuti Jack keluar dari klinik.

Saat di depan gereja, Ran berhenti dan memandang sekelilingnya. 'Jadi ini Mineral Town?' batinnya sambil tersenyum. Dia lalu melihat Jack yang berjalan terus ke jalan di sebelah gereja. "Jack, bukannya kita mau ke gereja? Kenapa kau ke situ?"

Jack berbalik. "Sebenarnya kita tak akan ke gereja, tapi ke samping belakang gereja," ucap Jack sambil mengisyaratkan Ran untuk mengikutinya. Ran pun patuh mengikuti Jack.

Ran terkejut saat melihat sebuah pondok kecil di samping belakang gereja. "Nah Ran, ke sinilah aku ingin membawamu. Di sini tinggal mereka yang dapat membantumu," kata Jack. Ran menatap Jack dengan tatapan takut. Sebenarnya siapa yang tinggal di sini, pikir Ran.

Ran pun mengikuti Jack yang masuk ke pondok itu. Sebelum masuk, Jack berkata pada Ran kalau dia nanti harus memberikan roti-roti itu pada mereka sebagai salam perkenalan.

Ran hampir berteriak saat melihat apa yang ada di pondok itu. Tujuh kurcaci berdiri di hadapan mereka. Ran menggenggam tangan Jack erat. Jack yang merasakan ketakutan Ran, memberikannya senyum yang mengatakan tidak apa-apa pada Ran.

"Jadi kau gadis itu," gumam salah satu dari mereka.

"Ran, mereka adalah _Harvest Sprites_. Mereka yang bisa membantumu," kata Jack masih dengan senyumnya.

"Ha… harvest Sprites?"

"Yang berwarna biru muda adalah Aqua, kuning Hoggy, biru Staid, ungu Bold, oranye Nappy, merah Chef, dan hijau Timid," Jack memperkenalkan mereka.

"Na… namaku Mouri Ran," Ran masih agak takut. Jack lalu menyuruh Ran untuk memberikan roti itu untuk mereka. "Ini, aku membawa roti untuk kalian." Saat Ran memberikan roti itu, mereka langsung tersenyum padanya, membuat Ran mulai merasa tenang.

"Bagaimana kau tahu kami menyukai ini?" tanya Timid.

Ran melirik Jack yang menyeringai padanya. "Jack yang memberitahuku," jawab Ran. "Katanya, kalian bisa membantuku untuk kembali ke tempat tinggalku. Bisakah kalian memberitahukan caranya?"

Mereka bertujuh kembali memandang Ran dengan serius. "Baiklah, Ran. Sebenarnya, kami tak semudah itu bisa membantu orang baru. Tapi, karena Jack bersamamu, maka kami akan membantumu."

Ran memandang Jack lalu kembali memperhatikan _Harvest Sprites_. "Mineral Town, dunia ini, berada di dimensi yang berbeda dari duniamu." Ran dan Jack terkejut. "Sebelumnya, apa yang terakhir kau lakukan sebelum kau ada di sini?" tanya Chef.

Ran mencoba mengingat. Saat dia teringat, dia membelalakkan matanya. "Sebelum aku tertidur, aku membisikkan keinginannku sambil menatap bulan."

"Itulah yang membuatmu ada di sini. Karena kau mengatakan keinginanmu pada bulan," kata Chef.

"Tapi, aku tidak menginginkan bisa ada di dimensi lain yang tidak kukenali. Bagaimana cara agar aku bisa pulang?" tanya Ran yang hampir menangis.

"Sebetulnya, kau ada di sini itu adalah cara yang diberikan untuk keinginanmu. Tapi, sudahlah. Kami tahu cara untukmu pulang ke tempat tinggalmu. Kau harus mengumpulkan _Moonstones_," jelas Chef.

Ran dan Jack saling memandang. "Apa itu _Moonstones_?"

"Itu adalah batu yang mempunyai energi bulan. Jika kau ingin pulang, kau harus mengumpulkan sembilan _Moonstones_. Batu itu beragam bentuknya. Cirinya adalah berwarna perak dan permukaannya agak berlubang seperti permukaan bulan dan tersebar di Mineral Town," Ran terdiam mendengarnya. Dia masih berusaha mencerna apa yang dijelaskan oleh Chef.

"Jadi, agar aku bisa pulang aku harus mengumpulkan batu itu?" Ran memastikan sekali lagi.

Mereka mengangguk. "Kau akan menemukannya dalam berbagai cara. Tapi, tidaklah mudah untuk menemukannya. Karena itu, kau harus mau tinggal di Mineral Town sementara waktu," kata Aqua.

Ran merasa lemas mendengarnya. Jack menepuk bahu Ran. "Tenang saja, Ran. Aku akan membantumu," janji Jack.

"Tapi, bagaimana aku bisa tinggal di sini? Aku tidak punya uang dan tidak tahu harus tinggal di mana sekarang," rengut Ran.

Jack berpikir sebentar. "Kau percayalah padaku. Aku akan mengurusnya dengan _Mayor_ nanti. Kau 'kan masih harus kembali ke klinik," ucap Jack. Ran menghembuskan napas.

"Kalian masih harus ke suatu tempat sekarang," Jack dan Ran memandang Chef. "Pergilah ke Spring dan temui _Harvest Goddess_!" perintahnya.

"Baik. Terima kasih, semuanya," Jack mengangguk dan menarik Ran keluar dari situ menuju ke Spring.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai di Spring," ucap Jack. Ran melihat sekelilingnya. Ada _hot spring_, sebuah gua, dan _pond_.

"Lalu, dimana _Harvest Goddess_ itu?" tanya Ran pada Jack yang malah sedang mengeluarkan sebuah bunga dari ranselnya.

Jack yang menyadari tatapan bingung Ran, tersenyum padanya. "Ini Toy Flower, bunga musim semi. Karena sekarang tidak ada bunga yang tumbuh, jadi kita pakai bunga ini saja."

"Memangnya untuk apa bunga itu?"

Jack memberikan bunga itu pada Ran dan menyuruhnya melemparkan itu ke _pond_. Ran yang tidak mengerti hanya menuruti perintah Jack. Tiba-tiba, sinar terang menyelimuti mereka sesaat. Saat sinar itu hilang, Ran mencoba membuka matanya. Dia tersentak. Seorang wanita berambut dan bermata hijau dan memakai gaun yang cantik berada di hadapannya.

"Hmm, ini pasti Ran," kata wanita itu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku? Dan siapa kau?" tanya Ran yang masih kaget.

"Bagaimana aku tahu namamu? Anggap saja aku tahu banyak hal. Dan aku adalah _Harvest Goddess_." Jawab _Harvest Goddess_. "Terima kasih untuk persembahannya."

"Jadi, kau adalah _Harvest Goddess_?" Ran masih bingung. "Persembahan? Persembahan apa?"

"Bunga yang kau lemparkan tadi itu," akhirnya Jack membuka mulutnya.

"Ya, dan aku sangat suka dengan persembahanmu," kata _Harvest Goddess_ sambil tersenyum. "Kalian kesini untuk mencari tahu tentang _Moonstones_, kan?" Ran dan Jack mengangguk. "Seperti yang sudah dikatakan, kau harus mengumpulkan kesembilan batu itu, Ran. Saat kau berhasil mengumpulkan semuanya, kembalilah padaku dan aku akan mengatakan apa yang harus kau lakukan selanjutnya."

"Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menemukannya?"

"Dengan berbagai cara. Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya padamu, Ran. Kaulah yang harus mencarinya." Jelas _Harvest Goddess_. "Jalanilah kehidupanmu di Mineral Town ini, maka kau akan menemukan apa yang kau cari. Sekarang, sampai jumpa." Dan _Harvest Goddess_ pun menghilang.

Ran hanya termangu di hadapan _Goddess Pond_ itu. Sampai akhirnya Jack menepuk pundak Ran. Ran berbalik menatap Jack yang tersenyum padanya. "Tenanglah, Ran. Kau pasti menemukannya!" ucap Jack sambil tersenyum lebar. Ran mengangguk dan membalas senyuman Jack.

"Oh ya, aku membawakanmu _miso soup_. Kau belum makan 'kan dari tadi?" tanya Jack sambil mengeluarkan _miso soup_ dan memberikannya pada Ran. "Lebih baik kau makan sekarang. Aku tak ingin kau sakit lagi." Ran menerimanya dan memakannya sambil duduk di batang pohon yang ada di situ.

.

Jack dan Ran berjalan dalam diam. Hari sudah mau sore, dan Jack mengantarkan Ran kembali ke klinik.

"Jack, boleh kita ke gereja dulu?" tanya Ran saat mereka berbelok di belokan depan gereja. "Aku ingin ke situ sebentar. Lagipula, kau mengajakku ke gereja, kan, awalnya?"

"Baiklah."

Mereka berdua pun masuk ke dalam gereja. Carter menyambut mereka dengan senyuman saat mereka masuk. "Yang bersamamu ini pasti Ran, kan, Jack? Mayor sudah bercerita tentangmu. Saya Carter."

Ran tersenyum ramah. "Benar. Tapi kelihatannya semua orang di sini sudah mengetahui tentangku, ya?"

"Mineral Town memang tidak terlalu besar. Seperti ini juga saat aku pertama kali datang ke sini," kata Jack.

Ran memandang Jack dengan pandangan tertarik. Tapi Ran memutuskan untuk mendengar cerita Jack lain kali. Saat ini, dia ingin ketenangan. Dia dan Jack pun duduk di bangku kedua dari depan. Mereka berdua mencoba meresapi ketenangan yang ada di situ. Mencoba untuk memikirkan lagi apa yang telah terjadi beberapa waktu ini.

"_Jalanilah kehidupanmu di Mineral Town ini, maka kau akan menemukan apa yang kau cari." _Kata-kata _Harvest Goddess_ bergema dalam pikiran Ran. Ya, dia akan menemukan apa yang dia cari.

.

.

.

**Chapter 2 selesai di sini! Nama-nama yang ada di pertanian Jack sesuai dengan nama-nama yang kuberikan di HM yang kumainkan. Sampai di sini dulu. Review, please…**


	3. Kehidupan yang Baru

**Miracle of Moon**

**Crossover HM FoMT X Detective Conan**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan and Harvest Moon.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: Kehidupan yang Baru**

Jack berjalan di samping _Mayor_ dalam diam. Dia sedang memikirkan apa yang akan dikatakannya pada Doug dan Ann mengenai permohonan mereka. Jack dan _Mayor_ ingin meminta pada Doug agar Ran bisa tinggal di penginapannya untuk sementara waktu.

Begitu sampai di penginapan, mereka disambut oleh Doug dan Ann. "Selamat siang, Doug, Ann," sapa _Mayor_.

"Selamat siang. Apa kalian ingin minum sesuatu?" tanya Doug.

"Tidak, terima kasih." Tolak _Mayor _halus. "Kami ingin langsung berbicara ke intinya. Aku punya permintaan pada kalian. Ini tentang gadis baru itu, Ran."

Doug dan Ann mengangguk. Mereka sudah tahu tentang Ran. Ann bahkan sudah pernah menjenguknya sekali bersama Karen.

"Aku minta tolong pada kalian agar kalian mau menerima Ran untuk tinggal di sini sementara waktu, sampai dia bisa kembali ke tempat asalnya," kata _Mayor_.

Doug menatap tajam tamunya. Jack pun berbicara, "Kami akan mengatur tentang pembayaran menginapnya. Jadi, kumohon tolonglah terima Ran untuk tinggal di sini."

Ann menatap ayahnya dengan cemberut. Doug pun tersenyum pada mereka. "Kalian tidak usah khawatir dengan itu. Kami tidak keberatan gadis itu tinggal di sini, asalkan dia dapat bersikap baik dan sopan." Jack dan _Mayor_ tersenyum lega. "Lagipula, sepertinya Ann ingin sekali mempunyai teman perempuan yang tinggal di sini. Karena hanya dia perempuan di sini."

"Ayah!" Ann memberengut. Mereka bertiga tertawa dengan sikap Ann. "Jadi, kapan Ran akan tinggal di sini?" tanya Ann cepat untuk menghentikan tawa ketiga orang itu.

"Aku dan _Mayor _tadi menjenguknya di klinik. Kata Dokter Trent, Ran sudah bisa keluar dari klinik besok. Keadaannya sudah baik," jawab Jack.

Doug mengangguk. "Berarti, kami harus segera mempersiapkan tempat buatnya."

"Ada yang bisa kami bantu tentang itu?"

Ann menggeleng. "Ah, kalian tidak usah khawatir dengan itu. Aku di sini setiap hari membersihkan kamar-kamar. Biar aku yang mempersiapkan kamar untuk Ran."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Ann. Besok, kami akan menjemput Ran dan membawanya ke sini. Sekali lagi, terima kasih kepada kalian," kata _Mayor_. "Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu. Masih ada yang harus saya kerjakan."

"Sama-sama." Balas Doug. "Saya juga masih mempunyai pekerjaan."

"Jack, kau ikut denganku?" tanya _Mayor_ yang sudah mau keluar.

"Tidak, _Mayor_. Anda duluan saja," balas Jack. _Mayor _mengangguk lalu keluar.

Jack beralih ke Ann. "Ann, ada lagi yang ingin kumintai tolong. Tentang pakaian. Kau tahu 'kan, Ran tidak punya pakaian selain yang dipakainya. Dan ini sedang musim dingin. Bisakah kau mencarikan pakaian untuknya? Aku yakin kau lebih tahu tentang itu daripadaku," pinta Jack.

"Tentu. Pasti menyenangkan mencarikan pakaian untuknya," kata Ann bersemangat. "Aku bisa mencarinya di tempat Won. Tapi, dengan syarat kau harus memberiku _cake _dan telur rebus."

Jack tersenyum puas. "Terima kasih, Ann. Aku akan membawakanmu itu besok saat mengantar Ran. Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu." Jack pun segera pergi ke klinik untuk memberitahu Ran tentang besok hari.

"Kau kembali lagi, Jack?" tanya Ran saat Jack masuk ke ruangannya lagi.

Setelah berhasil mengatur napasnya, dia duduk di samping tempat tidur Ran. "Aku ingin memberitahumu kalau mulai besok kau bisa tinggal di penginapan Doug. Kau sudah mengenal Ann, kan?"

"Benarkah?" mata Ran berbinar. "Tapi, aku tidak punya uang untuk membayar biayaku tinggal di sana."

"Kalau itu, kau tenang saja! Doug bilang kau tidak perlu membayarnya asalkan kau bersikap baik dan sopan, dan mau menemani Ann," jelas Jack. "Bahkan Ann bersedia mencarikan pakaian untukmu."

"Kenapa orang-orang di sini sangat baik?" tanya Ran haru.

Jack tersenyum mendengarnya. "Begitulah orang-orang di sini. Karena itu, kau juga harus bersikap baik pada mereka."

"Tentu saja. Aku akan berusaha sebaikku untuk membalas kebaikan kalian," kata Ran.

Jack tertawa. "Kau tak usah pikirkan itu. Lebih baik kau persiapkan dirimu untuk besok. Aku juga harus pulang. Masih ada yang harus kukerjakan," ucap Jack sambil pamit. Ran mengangguk dan Jack pun pulang ke peternakannya.

.

"Kau sudah siap, Ran?" tanya Jack saat mereka keluar dari kamar pasien. Ran sudah bisa keluar dari klinik. Dan Jack menjemputnya untuk dibawa ke penginapan Doug.

"Ya. Tapi, aku agak gugup. Setelah keluar dari klinik, aku akan memulai kehidupanku di Mineral Town sambil mencari _Moonstones_," kata Ran.

"Tenanglah. Kau tahu orang-orang di sini ramah, kan? Tak akan sulit untuk berinteraksi dengan lingkungan barumu," ucap Jack. Ran hanya mengangguk.

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Elli yang mendatangi mereka berdua.

"Tentang tempat tinggalnya yang baru," jawab jack.

"Doug dan Ann sangat baik. Kau akan senang tinggal dengan mereka. Kau juga bisa mengenal warga Mineral Town dengan cepat karena banyak yang datang siang dan malam untuk makan dan minum di sana," jelas Elli sambil tersenyum.

"Iya," Ran melihat Trent yang berjalan ke arah mereka. "Aku benar-benar berterima kasih karena kalian sudah merawatku."

"Sudah tugas kami," ucap Trent.

"Jika kami punya waktu, kami pasti akan mengunjungimu di penginapan," kata Elli.

"Aku juga akan sering mengunjungi klinik, jika boleh," kata Ran.

"Tentu saja kau boleh, Ran. Kami akan menyambutmu dengan hangat."

"Kami harus segera pergi. Doug sudah menunggu di penginapan," ucap Jack menyudahi pembicaraan mereka.

Trent dan Elli mengantar Ran dan Jack sampai di depan. "Sekali lagi, terima kasih. Aku pergi dulu," ucap Ran. Jack dan Ran pun berjalan meninggalkan klinik menuju ke penginapan.

Ran memandang bangunan yang ada di depannya. "Ini penginapannya, Ran. Ayo masuk!" mereka berdua pun masuk ke penginapan itu.

"Selamat datang di penginapan kami, Ran," sapa Ann saat mereka masuk. Ran tersenyum melihat sikap Ann yang selalu bersemangat.

"Ran, ini Doug, pemilik penginapan dan bar ini juga ayah Ann," ucap Jack.

"Saya Ran. Terima kasih sudah menerimaku tinggal di sini," ucap Ran.

"Tak perlu berterima kasih, Ran. Kami senang menerimamu di sini."

"Sebagai balasannya, biarkan aku membantu kalian di sini," pinta Ran.

"Kau bisa membantu kami kapanpun kau mau. Sekarang, Ann akan mengantarkanmu ke kamar yang sudah disediakan," kata Doug.

"Hei, Ann. Bagaimana dengan permintaanku kemarin?" bisik Jack saat Ran sedang bicara dengan Doug.

"Aku sudah mengurusnya. Jadi, mana bayaranku?" tanya Ann. Jack memberikan bungkusan yang berisi _cake _dan telur rebus permintaan Ann. Ann menerimanya sambil nyengir.

"Ann," panggil Doug. "Antarkan Ran ke atas!" ucap Doug.

"Baik! Ayo Ran, kita ke atas," Ran mengangguk dan berjalan mengikuti Ann.

"Apa kau akan tetap di sini, Jack? Aku akan menyiapkan minuman untukmu, nanti," ucap Doug saat Ann dan Ran sudah ke atas.

"Tidak, terima kasih," jawab Jack. "Aku sudah mau kembali, kok. Aku masih punya pekerjaan di peternakan. Sampai jumpa!" dan Jack pun meninggalkan penginapan.

"Nah, kau akan tidur di kamar ini, Ran," ucap Ann saat dia membuka pintu kamar bersama Ran.

Ran memperhatikan ruangan itu. Ada tiga tempat tidur, sebuah laci dengan vas bunga, juga meja dan empat kursi bar mengelilinya. Di dekat sudut ruangan terdapat jendela berukuran sedang.

"Ehm, sebenarnya ini kamar untuk menginap. Di sini memakai sistem asrama, dan setiap kamar mempunyai tiga tempat tidur. Di sini kamar perempuan dan di sebelah kamar laki-laki." Ann mulai menjelaskan. "Di kamar sebelah ada Gray dan Cliff. Dan pada musim panas, ada Kai yang datang. Nanti akan kukenalkan padamu. Kau tidak apa-apa, kan, di sini?"

Ran tersenyum. "Tentu saja. Aku akan sangat nyaman di sini. Malah aku yang merasa tidak enak harus menempati satu tempat di kamar ini. Padahal kamar ini disewakan," balas Ran.

"Tidak perlu merasa seperti itu," ucap Ann tersenyum tulus. "Aku sangat senang kau bisa tinggal di sini. Soalnya, yang menginap di sini hanya anak laki-laki. Jadi aku perempuan satu-satunya di sini. Memang sih, ada tamu perempuan yang berkunjung di bar, seperti Karen. Tapi itu tak sama. Jadi, aku sangat senang kau di sini."

"Aku juga senang berada di sini. Kalian semua sangat baik padaku. Entah bagaimana aku bisa membalasnya," kata Ran.

"Sudahlah. Lebih baik kau istirahat dulu," ucap Ann. "Oh ya! Aku sudah menyiapkan beberapa pasang pakaian untukmu," ucap Ann menarik Ran menuju laci kecil di dekat jendela.

"Pakaian?"

"Iya, lihatlah!" Ann membuka laci itu dan menunjukkan pakaian untuk Ran. "Ada pakaian untuk _winter_, _spring_, _summer_, dan _autumn_."

"Ini benar untukku?" tanya Ran yang terpana dengan baju-baju itu.

"Ya. Nanti, kau ganti bajumu dengan pakaian untuk _winter_ ini!" ucap Ann. Ran mengangguk senang dan berterima kasih pada Ann.

"Tidak perlu. Sekarang, kau istirahatlah! Aku akan memanggilmu saat makan malam tiba," ucap Ann, kemudian dia melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu. Ran tersenyum memperhatikan Ann keluar dari ruangan.

Saat pintu ditutup, Ran segera membongkar pakaian lain di laci itu. Saat dia mengeluarkan pakaian terakhir, dasar laci itu bersinar. Ran yang kaget langsung melihat ke dalam laci. Di dasar laci itu, sebuah batu yang berukuran segenggam tergeletak. Warnanya perak dan permukaannya berlubang-lubang. Ran terdiam melihatnya. Sebuah _Moonstone_.

.

.

.

**Chapter 3 selesai di sini! Ran sudah mendapatkan satu **_**moonstone**_**. Tersisa delapan lagi. Sebenarnya aku agak kesusahan menentukan judul untuk setiap chapter. Soalnya, aku tak terlalu bisa menentukan judul, nama karakter. Semoga kalian menyukainya. Review, please…**


	4. Mineral Town (I)

**Miracle of Moon**

**Crossover HM FoMT X Detective Conan**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan and Harvest Moon.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: Miracle Town (I)**

"Selamat pagi, Ran!" seru Ann saat membuka kamar. Dia terkejut melihat Ran sedang merapikan kamar itu.

"Ah, selamat pagi Ann," balas Ran.

"Ran, kenapa kau yang merapikan kamar ini?" tanya Ann sambil berdiri di samping Ran yang sedang membersihkan debu di meja.

Ran menatap Ann yang mengerutkan dahinya dengan tampang polos. "Aku 'kan tidur di kamar ini. Jadi, bukan hal aneh, kan?"

Ann menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau di sini itu tamu, Ran. Jadi, tak seharusnya kau yang merapikan kamar ini. Ini tugasku," jelas Ann.

"Tidak, Ann. Aku 'kan sudah bilang kalau aku akan membantu di sini. Aku ingin membalas kebaikan kalian."

"Tapi-" protes Ann terpotong.

"Ayolah, Ann. Biarkan aku membantu di sini. Aku tak ingin jadi tamu yang tak tahu diri," pinta Ran.

Ann mencembungkan pipinya sambil berpikir. Lalu dia mengangguk. "Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Kau akan membantuku membersihkan dan merapikan penginapan ini." Ran tersenyum. "Nah, sebaiknya kau segera turun dan sarapan. Aku akan membawamu mengelilingi Mineral Town." Senyum Ran semakin lebar dan dia mengangguk.

Mereka berdua turun ke bawah dan menemukan Gray dan Cliff duduk di salah satu meja sambil menikmati sarapan mereka. Ran sudah berkenalan dengan mereka berdua hari sebelumnya. Kesan pertama yang didapatnya adalah pendiam dan tak akan mudah berbicara banyak dengan mereka.

Tepat saat Ran dan Ann akan menikmati sarapan mereka, Cliff dan Gray telah menyelesaikan sarapan mereka. Mereka berdua pun segera bangkit dari duduk untuk memulai pekerjaan mereka masing-masing. Saat akan keluar, Ann menghentikan mereka, "Nanti aku dan Ran akan mengunjungi tempat kerja kalian."

Mereka berdua berbalik melihat Ann dan Ran. Gray tetap memasang ekspresi datar dan Cliff mengerutkan dahi, bingung. "Untuk apa?" tanya Cliff.

"Aku akan membawa Ran melihat-lihat Mineral Town. Dia 'kan belum berkenalan dengan penduduk lainnya," jawab Ann santai.

Ran menatap mereka gugup. "Tidak boleh, ya?"

"Tidak masalah," kali ini Gray yang berbicara. Dia mengatakannya dengan cuek. Cliff mengangkat bahunya pertanda dia juga tak keberatan.

Ran tersenyum dan membuka mulutnya. Tapi, tak ada yang keluar dari mulutnya karena Ann sudah mendahuluinya berbicara. "Oke! Siapkan penyambutan yang baik, ya! Sampai nanti!" kedua pemuda itu tidak memerdulikan kata-kata Ann. Mereka lalu keluar.

Ran yang terkejut dengan perkataan Ann, memandangnya dengan dahi yang berkerut dalam. "Apa-apaan itu, Ann? Kita 'kan hanya mampir untuk berkenalan?!"

Ann balas memandangnya. "Itu tidak serius, kok. Kau juga pasti sudah tahu," katanya, lalu kembali melahap sarapannya.

Ran menghela napas. Ini dia sifat Ann, pikirnya. "Tetap saja," gumamnya. Setelah itu, mereka berdua sarapan dalam diam. Ann juga tidak ingin berbicara saat itu. Penjelasan tentang tempat-tempat yang akan mereka datangi akan dia jelaskan saat mereka sampai di tempat itu.

Setelah mereka sarapan, Ran membantu Ann membereskan peralatan makan. Saat itu pukul 10.00 AM. Setelah selesai, Ann langsung mengajak Ran untuk mulai mengelilingi Mineral Town.

Mereka memulai dengan _winery_ di sebelah _inn_. Ran memandang _grape vine_ yang sudah tidak mempunyai daun-daun karena musim _winter_. Lalu dia memandang papan keterangan tempat di depan rumah. _Aja Winery_, pikirnya.

"Ran, ini _winery _yang dijalankan oleh Duke dan Manna," kata Ann. Mereka sekarang berdiri di jalan masuk ke halaman. "Cliff bekerja di sini," tambahnya lalu mengajak Ran masuk ke dalam.

Mereka disambut oleh senyum dari Duke dan Manna. "Hai, Ann. Senang kau berkunjung. Siapa yang kau bawa, huh?" tanya Duke.

"Ini Ran. Dia yang diceritakan oleh _Mayor_," jawab Ann. "Aku membawanya untuk diperkenalkan pada kalian."

"Salam kenal," Ran membungkuk.

"Jadi kau yang bernama Ran? Aku Manna, dan ini suamiku Duke. Senang bertemu denganmu. Kami di sini menjual _wine _dan _grape juice_. Belilah nanti lain waktu. Aku akan senang jika kau membeli sesuatu atau hanya berkunjung ke sini lagi. Kau sekarang tinggal di _inn_, kan? Itu berarti kita akan sering bertemu," Manna berbicara panjang lebar.

Ran _sweatdropped_. Dia lalu mengangguk. "Ah, i… iya," balasnya.

Manna sudah akan membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan suatu – banyak – hal, tapi Duke sudah lebih dulu bicara. "Begitulah, Ran. Senang bertemu denganmu. Kalian masih harus ke tempat lain, kan?" mereka mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa!"

Ran dan Ann pun langsung keluar setelah melambaikan tangan pada Manna. Ran lalu menatap Ann. Ann mengerti tatapan Ran. "Begitulah Manna. Dia memang banyak bicara. Tapi, dia wanita yang baik."

Ran mengangguk. "Oh ya, di mana Cliff? Katamu, dia bekerja di sini," tanya Ran.

"Oh, dia sekarang ada di _cellar_," jawab Ann sambil menunjuk bangunan kecil di sebelah rumah. "Dia memeriksa _wine_ yang ada di situ." Ran mengangguk mengerti.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan!" ajak Ann.

"Kemana kita sekarang?"

"Kita akan ke rumah Anna, Basil, dan Mary," Ran tersenyum senang akan bertemu dengan mereka bertiga.

"Di sebelahnya itu perpustakaan Mary. Dia pasti sedang di situ sekarang," kata Ann saat mereka sampai di depan rumah Mary.

"Mary seorang _librarian_?" tanya Ran. Ann mengangguk dan mengajak Ran masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Hai Anna, Basil. Lihat siapa yang kubawa!" kata Ann saat dia masuk.

"Hai, Ann. Oh, Ran! Senang kau datang ke sini. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Anna saat dia melihat Ran.

"Aku baik sekarang. Sekali lagi terima kasih atas pertolongan kalian waktu itu," kata Ran.

"Kau tidak perlu berterima kasih," balas Anna. "Tapi, kami benar-benar terkejut melihatmu tergeletak di sana."

Ran tersenyum pahit. Melihat ekspresi Ran, Basil segera mengganti topik pembicaraan. "Oh ya, kalian ada perlu apa ke sini?"

"Ah, tidak ada perlu apa-apa, sih. Aku hanya sedang mengajak Ran mengelilingi Mineral Town," jawab Ann.

"Tadi kami baru dari tempat Manna dan Duke," sambung Ran.

Anna dan Basil mengangguk. "Kau pasti akan senang berada di sini, Ran. Mineral Town memang bukan kota yang besar. Tapi, kau mempunyai banyak pilihan kegiatan," ucap Anna.

"Salah satunya adalah pergi ke gunung, kan?" tanya Ran.

"Kau benar. Setiap hari Senin, kami sekeluarga pergi ke Mother's Hill untuk meneliti tumbuhan, kecuali hujan atau badai salju," jelas Basil.

"Aku bersyukur kalian mempunyai kegiatan itu," kata Ran. "Kalau tidak, aku pasti akan mati kedinginan di sana."

"Kalau kau mau, kau bisa ikut kami ke sana kapan-kapan," ajak Anna.

"Terima kasih. Aku akan memikirkannya."

"Apa sekarang Mary ada di perpustakaan?" tanya Ann.

"Iya. Sebaiknya, kalian ke sana sekarang. Mary pasti senang kalian berkunjung," ucap Anna.

"Apa kami tidak mengganggu pekerjaan Mary?" tanya Ran.

"Oh, Ann belum memberitahumu, ya?" Ran menatap Ann bingung. "Perpustakaan Mary tidak punya banyak pengunjung. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang mengunjunginya. Itupun tidak setiap hari. Yah, karena penduduk di sini juga tak terlalu banyak, jadi memang tak akan ada banyak pengunjung tiap harinya," jelas Anna.

"Lalu, kenapa Mary setiap hari ada di sana? Dia 'kan tidak perlu seharian di sana kalau tidak ada pengunjung," tanya Ran.

"Mary memang suka ketenangan di perpustakaan. Lagipula, jika nanti ada pengunjung yang datang saat dia tidak di sana, bagaimana?" jelas Ann.

"Begitu? Kalau begitu, ayo kita segera ke sana, Ann!" ajak Ran. mereka pun pamit dan pergi ke perpustakaan Mary.

"Hai, Mary. Lihat, aku datang bersama Ran," kata Ann saat dia masuk ke perpustakaan.

"Hai, Ann. Oh, selamat datang Ran. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Mary.

"Aku baik. Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Ran balik. "Kau hebat sekali mempunyai perpustakaan ini."

"Aku juga baik," jawab Mary. "Ah, tidak juga," tanggap Mary tersipu.

"Tidak ada yang datang berkunjung?" tanya Ann sambil melihat ke sekeliling.

Senyum Mary pudar. Dia menggeleng. "Tidak. Yang datang hari ini baru kalian," jawabnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Mary?" tanya Ran melihat Mary murung.

"Oh, aku tidak apa-apa, Ran. Apa boleh buat, ini bukan kota yang besar jadi tidak banyak yang berkunjung," jelas Mary.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kami sudah di sini, kan?" seru Ann mencoba memberi semangat.

"Kalian benar," ucap Mary kembali tersenyum. "Lalu, apa ada buku yang kalian cari?" tanyanya.

Ran memandang sekelilingnya. "Ada buku apa saja di sini?"

"Kebanyakan buku tentang pertanian dan peternakan. Ada juga tentang kedokteran," jawab Mary.

"Apa kau punya buku fiksi?"

"Genre apa?"

"Apa saja. Aku ingin membaca buku seperti itu saat tidak ada yang bisa kukerjakan," jawab Ran.

"Tunggu sebentar," pinta Mary. Dia menuju salah satu rak dan mengambil sebuah buku. "Ini dia, fiksi fantasi. Aku menyukainya dan aku rasa kau akan menyukainya juga," ucap Mary.

"Terima kasih, Mary. Kapan aku harus mengembalikannya?"

"Batas pengembaliannya adalah minggu depan," jawab Mary.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, kami pergi dulu. Masih ada yang harus kami datangi," pamit Ran.

"_Bye_, Mary," Ann melambai.

"Terima kasih sudah datang. Hati-hati."

.

.

.

**Penulisan **_**chapter**_** ini agak tersendat-sendat. Itu karena aku harus belajar untuk ujian akhirku. Dan karena itu juga aku tidak tahu kapan aku akan meng-**_**update**__**chapter**_** selanjutnya (memang selalu begitu =,=). Tapi, aku akan tetap melanjutkannya, kok. Jadi, tetap ditunggu, ya ;) doakan aku juga agar bisa lulus. Dan terakhir, **_**review, please**_**?**


End file.
